Calmar
The Empire of Calmar Brætanshire The state farthest to the northwest, the Kingdom of Brætanshire is covered almost solely by meadows and oaken and birch forests, with the north experiencing more open and elevated terrain, and even a slight amount of rocky ground. The kingdom’s ruling house is House Brightendale, a noble family of great honour and diplomatic skill. The house, along with the three other great houses, rules Brætanshire through a system akin to that of feudalism, but rather with the peasants paying taxes based on the land they own, and this through service, goods or money. The people of Brætanshire, Bræts, have a proud tradition in the Longbow, the practice of which is so fundamental in the people, that fletching, bowcraft, and archery are required for one to be part of the society, socially as well as by law (some archery skill is required to be considered a full citizen). Truly, the tradition of bowmanship is so ingrained, that Brætanshire is the one of only two states not to regularly use gunpowder for war. They also have the honour of garrisoning the western Wall against the legions from the north. The most important thing to remember when speaking to a Bræt however, is that they detest Aviltaire and any man who hails from there. Only higher educated men and men of the cloth regularly deal with Aviltairans in a way which does not involve insults, violent actions or outright bloodshed. Pikerland The ‘state of industry and mechanics’, Pikerland lies by the Wall, bordering the Land of the Twelve Summits and Midshire, with the River Schism parting itself and Hargensland. Pikerland is recognized by its three distinct environment types: Pine forests, mountainsides, and pine forests on mountainsides. The people of Pikerland, called Pikerfolk, consider themselves the most culturally and intellectually rich people of Calmar, which is seen by their typically boastful descriptions of themselves, and the black, silver and yellow national colours that adorn their buildings. The defining feature of Pikerlandish culture, aside from self-elevation, is efficiency. Every little village contains at least one sawmill, one forge, and one smithy, along with the personnel able to run the facilities. This is closely tied to the Pikerfolks’ pride in being the defenders of the Wall, as they have based themselves a lot on being heavily armoured, all the way down to even the levy recruit. Also, up to seven tenths of the Pikerlandish army consists of pikemen, standardized so heavily that each man would be able to serve in any company without standing out the slightest. Also, the pikes they use have been optimized through the times to be able to take on any foe with efficiency, be it cavalry or infantry. The ruling houses govern through a parliament, with the foremost family of Kalthausen having a great deal to say, militarily and politically, within and without the state. Midshire By far the smallest state, Midshire lies between Pikerland and Brætanshire and contains only two houses; house Eagleheart and house Ire. These two houses were not content with belonging to neither Pikerland, nor Brætanshire during the Period of the Sidings. The houses are also among the few who are not unified through blood, but through camaraderie. The houses stand together as well, frowning upon the political games that are played in each of the other states. The culture of Midshire is based even more on their proximity to the northern border than that of its neighbours. The average citizen of Midshire, named either an Eagleheart or Irender depending on the house he belongs to, values honour and prowess in battle high, and the art of heroism is by far the most practised in Midshire. The people of Midshire feed mostly on imported food, as defence against incursions from the north is seen as a greater concern than farming. This also means that reclaimed weaponry, rescued prisoners of war, and mercenary service are the greatest ways of income, and in times of peace of the north, more than half of the population immigrates to wherever monetary gain is a possibility, and the most common mercenaries seen on battlefields do indeed hail from Midshire. Aviltaire Where the Bræts value honour, the Aviltairans value chivalry. Where the Bræts value collective unity and freedom, the Aviltairans value the possibilities for the individual. Aviltaire is the aristocratic state which lies north of Odensholm and south of Brætanshire. And these proud folk are indeed… well, proud. Especially of their own individual chivalric prowess, and of their cuisine, of which some parts are counted among the highest quality anywhere and others inedible by any other man than an Aviltairan. Their countryside is dominated by cultivated fields of grapes, maple pastures and ordinary farmland, and where there is neither that nor a city, there is dense forest populated thoroughly by thieves, brigands and other people down on their “individual prowess.” Aviltairans are renowned for their heavy cavalry, the charge of which is known to send even Ogres flying. Other than that, were it not for their use of guns, the so-called “Piersant Enfanterie” would be little more than men in padded cloth and armed with a long weapon resembling a spear, though it could as well be a farming tool. The peasantry lives a life of drudgery to their landlords, who in turn are entirely subservient to the nobility, although many men do have more spare time than a Bræt of similar status. And the Aviltairans hate Bræts. It is mostly scholars and men of the cloth who can communicate with a Bræt in a civilized manner, and they are indeed the people with whom Aviltaire has had the most conflicts by far. Hargensland Before the Period of the Sidings, the Kalthausen Family of Pikerland reined the lands on both sides of the River Schism and had dealings with the neighbouring houses both to the north and the south. The newly formed coalition of Pikerland saw Kalthausen as its leader, but the houses south of the river demanded control northwards until the bank, and the leading Otto von Kalthausen made the choice of going with the south, joining the state of Hargensland. The decision, however, saw great detest among the northern houses and within Kalthausen, and conflicts erupted within the week, adding to the already started Schism Wars. Fast forward to the end of the Period of Sidings, Pikerland and the remnants of the family Kalthausen held the northern bank of the River Schism and Hargenland the southern. With the required ceasefire between all parts of the Empire, the Kalthausen family agreed to allow Hargenslandish rule south of the river. However, the houses of Southern Hargensland now placed their gaze upon Bolgarun, with which they formed a political alliance to gain autonomy from both states. This was resolved by the Empress by giving Southern Hargensland a seat in the Imperial Council for itself and a mountain just south of the Empress’ seat. The nobles of Bolgarun, on the other hand, were not all keen on giving away their northern lands, and so a civil war has been going on and off for just over three hundred years now. And yes, this is why there are officially twelve states, but only eleven visible on the map. Hargensland is covered mostly by rock and forest, with fields dominating the south-western parts of the land. It is governed by the Hargen family, whose authority over the other houses and the people is kept through their military dominance, partly attained through alliances with several houses from the neighbouring states, and partly through its loyalty from the Order of the Dragon, the signature military unit of Hargensland. These men ride strong horses and don heavy armour while wielding an advanced type of musket, which may be reloaded on horseback with great ease and still rain death upon the wielder’s adversaries. They even possess specialized ammunition, developed by the Alchemist’s Guild of Odensholm, which can unleash a deadly burst of fire, or perhaps dissolve an enemy’s armour, armament, or even his skin. Odensholm The centre of knowledge, the foundation of the Empire, the hailing of the Creators, Odensholm bears many names. In ages past, when Calmar was but a large region of warring tribes and bickering communities, a man hailing from the tip of the peninsula, who bore the name Oden gained three friends. This would not have been uncommon, were it not for the fact that these three men were of three other, warring tribes. However, through the strength of unity, these four men established peace, trade and friendship. And beyond this southern end of the peninsula lay a whole land. Waiting, even begging, for unification. And so, the four embarked on a century-long journey of unification, conquest, and ascension, each to become chosen ones of the four primary Creators of Calmar. Odensholm today is a cultural stronghold. Many of the olden tribes are still in existence as clans, and they still hold on to many of their traditions, retaining many parts of their inheritance. In addition, the most prominent clans, the formally leading houses, each hold leadership over one of the greater guild in Calmar, and are also centres of trade, knowledge and political power, owing to the leading houses’ generous donations to peaceful pursuits. This, of course, has made Odensholm one of the most powerful states in Calmar; a power the nobles understand must not be used for the sake of peace, wealth or dominance, but unity. They also posses many highly advanced weapons, and their fleet even contains steam-powered battleships, while their army holds apparent control of the elements with alchemical prowess capable of burning, electrifying or even freezing entire ranks in a matter of seconds. The fear of all these wonders keeps the rest of the Empire in line with the (arguably loose) rules set by the Empress, whose lineage closely follows that of Oden, ensuring that even the highest seat of command is kept on the right path, in the eyes of Oden. Hjortheath While Odensholm is a stronghold of academic prowess, Hjortheath yort-hee-ath is a large hub of tradition and calmness. The land is made up of fields and the occasional forests, all placed on hillsides, some larger than others. The populace consists of farmers and craftsmen, gathered in villages and very few larger towns. They are all governed by one or more educated members of the higher society, who also take on roles as leaders and foremen in smaller activities, such as priests, landlords, principals and teachers, mayors (village elders in villages), judges, and the likes. These, in turn, answer to the owners of the land who are of the higher nobility, and these again are under the command of the leading houses in Hjortheath. The only major exception to this is a particularly hilly area, called the Hills of the Three Short Peoples. These are an area of hills, divided loosely in three areas populated by three races: Gnomes, who mostly tinker with mechanics, Halflings, who are inherently prime cooks, and Quartermen, who are some of the best merchants around. These are a willing part of Hjortheath, yet maintain their own government made out of peace and hobbies. The daily life of a Hjortheather goes something like: Wake up, breakfast, work and work preparations, forenoon meal, work, lunch break, work, afternoon break, work, dinner, evening activities, evening meal, and finally bedtime. While this may sound very repetitive, it should be noted that work could be anything from repairing a plough, through ploughing the fields, to feeding the horse which pulls the plough. And on Sundays, the people only do the most necessary work and switch the afternoon meal with afternoon parties, with cake and smørrebrød. And the dinner is often a little more complicated, with supper to begin with and usually dessert afterwards. The people of Hjortheath are indeed a happy people, and they rejoice in this so much that they even have a word for it, called hygge. And they do love hygge. This love for hygge also means that their military is quite small, if even professional. The nobles, when they need, simply hire troops from other places, which is seldom problem as the coffers are usually full. Bolgarun Recognized not only as the geographical centre of the Empire, but also the centre of the Empire’s issues, Bolgarun is a state where the air is dry, the temperature cold, the lakesides muddy, and the earth flaccid. The leading houses are split in north and south; the Kvarians in the north who wish to form a new state with southern Hargensland, and the houses loyal to Bolga in the south, that see such a thing as despicable and so constantly pursue the domination in all of Bolgarun. This civil war has made especially the lands between Bolgagrad and Kharkva a veritable hellhole for any man not accompanied by at least a legion of Bolgarian soldiers. And as if that was not enough, the Church of Alteration’s presence is the greatest in Bolgarun, its corruption visible on the very land in many places. No state as a whole has ever dared aid either side in fear of accusations of treachery against the Empire’s unity in the Imperial Council. The only plausibly positive consequence of this clash of calamities is the military experience in Bolgarun that has created the super-heavy Steel Regiments. Clad in thick plate armour from top to toe, these warriors are essentially walking tanks, and there are deadly in the melee, owing to their disregard for personal safety. And why should they? They are nigh impenetrable fortresses each and every one! Melicia The collective Melicine cities are each centres of art, culture, philosophy, and stuff like that. If Odensholm is where the knowledge is, Melicia is where the art is. The Melicites are largely single businesses, the major exception being the farmers, who join together for greater individual revenue. The cities are largely democratic, with the governing bodies being elected by the people. That is not to say there is no aristocracy, those are simply families who own large sums of money and thus have a lot to say in the politics. The four most influential of these represent the leading houses in the Imperial Council, as the law dictates those posts to be hereditary and life-lasting unless otherwise decreed by the Empress. Of course Melicia has its own army. This army consists of mainly professional, paid soldiers, who have the single highest survivability in all of Calmar. This is due in part to the high standards of protection in Melicia, but also to the existence of the Melicite Lancers, a body of lightly armoured horsemen who employ heavy hit and run-tactics, and they are often accompanied by crossbowmen; which Melicia as the only state yet uses. A common tactic is for the lancers to ride with the crossbowmen on the horses’ backs, and then drop them off before charging in under the cover of bolts fired from their comrades. Silent, deadly, and extremely frightening. Drakhorn Drakhorn is in some people’s eyes not truly a state, as power is attained through one thing: intrigue. The leading house of Drakhorne keeps a tight fist of dominance over the other nobles, through devious alliances with different people in the higher echelons of power and the large amount of land they hold. This ensures a sort of dominance, as the lesser houses often vie for power and land within Drakhorn, and the aid of the Drakhorne family would mean ensured victory almost no matter the circumstances. As such, the houses have a tendency of pleasing the Drakhornes a great deal, even going as far as naming the state Drakhorn. The daily life in Drakhorn for the average citizen is somewhat reasonable; the workers work for the foremen, who get all the money. They then pay their workers’ salaries (not much, but better than in some other places) and pay the higher-standing people the taxes. The taxation system in Drakhorn is closely tied to the military, as every citizen is required to serve two years of military duty by the age of twenty. While the only salary during this time is food and bedding, the equipment of these militiamen is paid by the noble house of the region and thusly returned by the end of service. The only professional military unit of Drakhorn is the Siege Engineer Corps. These highly educated men hold knowledge of the sophisticated siege engines utilised by the forces of Drakhorn, both in defence and offense. They, however, hold a sizeable amount of political power due to the knowledge they have of the machines of war. As of such, any house that wishes the aid of the Corps must pay a hefty sum or otherwise grant them something. Cornershome While all the other states are occupied with the Church of Alteration, the Northern Front, or their own politic riff-raff, the collective noble houses of Cornershome have no preoccupation with that, apart from the Church of Alteration. Their proximity to the Wasteland means that they almost constantly have to deal with the creature thereof, namely the Ogres and their weapons of war. This, along with their distance to the cultural centres of the Empire, means that they do not hold much technological or cultural prowess. Cornershome is not lead by houses as such, but rather elders who join a ‘house’. The dangers of Cornershome and the following low life expectancy mean that people who reach a certain age and have ‘survived’ their youth attain the title of elder and join one of the six councils of Cornershome. This ensures that the decisions are made by the experienced rather than the charismatic. The wild surroundings of Cornershome have also taught the Cornerers the dangerous defend themselves relatively well. Or die. This has also caused the existence of the Ogre Hunters, a group of greatly skilled warriors who all specialise in the elimination of dangerous things, like, eh, Ogres. The other places The land of the Twelve Summits While one may view it as part of the Empire, this southern end of a greater mountain range is dominated by smaller mountains, with twelve peaks rising above the others significantly. What is special about this place is its inhabitants: Dwarves. There are twelve clans, each different from the other in a greater or slighter sense. When the Empire reached these clans, Oden was quick to establish relations as he foresaw that the quality of the Dwarves’ skills and craftsmanship would prove invaluable in aiding the war effort to unite southern Calmar. When the eleven states were established, Oden saw it fit to assign each clan to a state, and with the state of being in Hargensland, the houses along the river Schism would fit nicely for a twelfth clan. And the greatest of the clans on the greatest of the mountains was to house the seat of the Empress herself, and assigned to Odensholm, as befitting the one who united Calmar. Each clan of Dwarves has its own hierarchical system and societal construction, but there are some elements that reappear within most clans. Each clan is further divided into a number of families, each family with a specific amount of power according to their size, wealth, and simple status. Furthermore, a leading family has the Thane of the clan, and he may or may not have a council of the wisest and most experienced and proven of the clan. The clans are as follows: · Peik: Tied to the state of Pikerland, these Dwarves have a tradition of revering machines and industry. This has given their clan some of the best manufacturers, and as such they can produce many things on a very large scale with little effort, compared to the other clans. Their soldiers are all armoured in par quality plate and armed with very standardized weaponry, even more so when comparing to the relative individuality of Dwarves. · Buolgar: '''The mountain that makes the home of this clan has the River Schism running directly through it, meaning that anyone wishing an easy journey towards the Seat of the Empress must pay toll to the clan, thus making it one of the richest clans monetarily. However, a large portion of this wealth is given to the Kvarians to aid the war effort in Bolgarun, and it is in many ways due to this that the civil war will not end. This also means that the clan is seen by many of the others as a band of conspirators due to the resulting detest from the house Bolga, and only due to the continued (formal) support from three other clans, including that of the High Thane, is the Buolgar clan able to hold a seat in the Council of Thanes. · '''Mjelis: The merchant elite of the Dwarves, this clan is loyal to two things: coin and their Thane. Also, lying on the River Schism has meant that this clan receives a great deal of traffic, and they collaborate a lot with the Buolgar clan about tolls and fees and that stuff. This has given a somewhat close relationship between them which means that Mjelis is a supporter of the clan in the Council of Thanes. · Owden: This clan hosts the Empress’ Seat, and its mountain is where the Thanes meet in the Council of Thanes, to discuss matters within and without. Their foremost honour is the upholding of the ties to the Empire, and they are as such very open-minded, a rare thing for Dwarves to be. The High Thane is almost always from this clan, as it is the one with the best relation to each and every one of the others. · Bræit: If you see a Dwarf clad in furs, and perhaps with a pet of some sort, chances are that he is of the Bræit Clan. The young men of this clan have all undergone a trial before they can call themselves men, similar to the trial in Brætanshire, but much more arduous. Every man must survive two weeks in the highlands without aid. Sounds easy? Well, perhaps if one is used to bears, Dire Moose, mountain wolves, Ice Sasquatches, and Frost Giants. But these deadly creatures are all part of the trial, and every Dwarf of the Bræit Clan is well respected for completing this very task. · Heyorth: The brewers and tavernfolk of the Dwarves. This stout clan loves to drink, joke, brawl, tell stories, and drink some more. Their ale and mead is renowned wherever it is found, and it is called upon whenever a feast shall happen. Their warriors are among the most stalwart of Dwarves, and in the civil life, they have even begun to understand, and even embrace, the Hjortheathen tradition of hygge. In thr Council of Thanes, the thane of Heyorth is also the one with the least temper, and when he talks, the others relax. · Hearg: The Hearg Clan would perhaps be the most powerful, given its position as the sole clan with two mountains. This, however, is not the case, as the northern mountain’s clansmen (the one by the Seat of the Empress) support the geographical status quo of a Hargensland as it is now, while the southern clansmen support the Kvarian houses in northern Bolgarun, and as such also the Buolgar Clan. This has meant for some bad blood between the mountains, but still shared blood. And the Hearg Clan is united in its love and skill in masonry. A Heargish fortress is considered a nigh impenetrable fortress, at least without heavy siege equipment. And the clan can stand united in this, and this alone. · Darak: Even Dwarves have schemers. These schemers posses an elusive skill in subversion, mostly through the tongue. And this is very much the best defining feature of the Darak Clan, adding to their good relations with the house Drakhorne. The Baron Drakhorne even employs Darak Dwarves as his councillors, as their ambitions will never stretch to Drakhorn. And this deviousness is also what makes them the best strategists in war among the Dwarves, which is also why they can maintain their position in the council of a race which despises the craft of the cunning. They also have a mysterious tendency towards black hair and beards. · Kuorn: Where the Bræit Clan consists of trackers, wanderers, and trappers, the Kuorn Clan consists of hunters, slayers, and marksmen. Where the Bræit Clan’s trial of manhood is based on surviving for some time, the Kuorn Clan’s trial is based on bringing home a trophy within a specified amount of time. And the bigger and more rare, the better. This means that the Dwarves of the Kuorn Clan are all proficient with at least some weapon suited for large game, be it a Slayer Axe, an Arbalest, a Harpoon Launcher, or something completely fourth. And it is indeed the Dwarves of this clan who are most often seen in the wilds, hunting and keeping down the population of the large creatures that prowl the highlands, making it unsafe for the ordinary traveller. · Mjid: This clan hosts the most scholars, specialising in many different branches of science, from agriculture to zoology, and everything in between. This has made the small mountain of the Mjid Clan the most densely populated too, as Dwarves from every clan live here during their studies. This has given Mjid many Dwarves of academic prevailing, but not many warriors, and contrary to what one would believe, this has actually placed them very close to their related state, Midshire. The men and women of Ire and Eagleheart benefit from the aid of their Dwarven allies, and the state would probably not even be to uphold its great amount of warriors were it not for the Mjid Clan. · Ayvil: All Dwarves need bodily ornaments, be it fancy trinkets, diamond-engraved accessories or perhaps a fancy tattoo (they are quite popular in the mountains). The art of all this, plus much more, is revered within the Ayvil Clan. Every family has at least a couple of artisans in some field, be it jewelcrafting, clothing, masonry, or even gardening. This has meant that the Ayvil Clan is one of the richest, as it benefits from having very low-cost, yet high-income crafts, and Dwarves of the Ayvil Clan are welcomed in most noble houses all around the Empire The argipelate Union Off the coast of the Empire, a large group of islands exists. Here were once a number of small kingdoms that vied for supremacy in the entire argipelago though naval power. This continuous war for dominance saw its end around the beginning of the Bolgarun Civil War, as one kingdom took hold of the largest island in the area. From here, its ruler sent out diplomats to a five of the other kingdoms, one on each large island, to establish a band of kingdoms, allied against the rest. Their combined fleets and armies gave them the power to easily and swiftly subjugate one kingdom after another, and it was not many years ‘til the six kingdoms had formed a union, the Argipelate Union. Today, the Union is -the- naval power in the waters around Calmar. It commands a massive, technologically advanced fleet, crewed by competent and able soldiers, capable in naval battles as well as hybrid land-sea operations. The size of this fleet is estimated to rival that of the Empire’s (which is pretty neat, given that the Union has six states to surpass), and adding to that, each of their ships are fairly more advanced and more experienced than their Imperial rivals. However, the land forces of the Empire exceed those of the Union by far, and this is what keeps the two in check against each other. Their diplomatic status is not necessarily cold by any means, but they do not have many activities between them, hostile or otherwise. The Island of the Skull-God South of the Argipelate Union lies a strange island. From afar, the island seems to be nothing more than a jungle with some small mountains, a rather large area of cleared land, and the surrounding sea. But if you take a closer look, you will find that the waters make any attempts at landing on other places than the northern point completely impossible, and the jungle hides poisonous creatures, vicious monsters and deep temples, dedicated to the Skull-God, whose name is known only to the initiated, and even there uttered only in hushed mumbles. The north tip of the island was once thick rainforest, but now it is a large, cleared space with a port in service of the Argipelate Union. It is from here all expeditions into the jungle are launched, and at all times the port is under attack by small, seemingly endless skirmishes of creatures from the jungle. This has attracted many great warriors, who all vie for the glory of combat and victory and honour and all that stuff. The Eight Tade Cities Along the coastline of Calmar lie eight ports, each sprawling in wealth gained from the trade which their inhabitants are so adept at. These eight cities have joined together in a band of independent trade hubs, protected by their wealth and strong unity. They maintain a close relation with the Empire, through trade agreements and the likes. But, they keep themselves from establishing close ties with the Empire, as their independence is their most treasured trait, and also because they are led, not by noblemen, but by purely democratic election. All laws and stately affairs are discussed and elected by a technocratic society, where one must prove his capabilities to have a voice. Aside from fishing as usual, the eight ports have each a specialty, granted by the resources in their surrounding lands, and the skills in the handling of such, granted by the familiarity given by the proximity to these resources. The cities are, from north to south: · Norbeck: '''The proximity to the Wall has made this city an important supplier of salted and dried foods. · '''Sowbeck: Lying on an island with the River Schism’s beginning on both sides, the two streams and stormy coastal weather provide ample power for the mills which grind some of the finest flour for use in the many bakeries in this port. · Finbeck: The many grape fields and apple orchards in this area are well suited for wine and spirits, a craft that can be found among many of the citizens of Finbeck. · Lanbeck: Great meadows of sheep dominate the uplands of this port, delivering much wool and flax for the clothiers in this Odensholmic-aviltairan-speaking city. · Gunbeck: Rich underground Sulphur and Lead deposits have attracted many gunpowder makers to Gunbeck, giving it its suiting name as the leading supplier of gunpowder and musket bullets in the empire. · Leebeck: The fertile lands surrounding Leebeck are able to sustain fields of high-quality vegetables such as cabbage, leek, potatoes, celery, and the likes. · Dimbeck: Lying in the vicinity of the ever power-hungry House Drakhorne, Dimbeck has turned its supplication of resources outwards, and has made a living of extracting salt from the sea and importing goods and curiosities from especially the Argipelate Union. · Arnbeck: The proximity to the Southern Lands has had its influence on this port, resulting in a great influx of glassblowers and the resulting export of glassware to the entire Empire. The Church of Alteration Not technically a place in the Empire, the Church of Alteration remains among the greatest threats to the Empire. Nobody knows exactly how it came to be, but somewhere after the Unification Wars had ended, a strange occurrence took place east of Vinytov. Many people had disappeared in the past months all over the Empire, and they seemed to have converged upon a single place, a large, flat area where the rocky landscape had just started. Eye witnesses reported having seen an immense gathering of people. All dressed in black robes, these men, women and children stood in a great, multi-layered circle and chanted. First, it was only a host of murmurs, but then it became louder and louder, until it was a deafening lot of shouting and screaming people. Then, the rocky ground began to crack. Great, meaty tentacles rose from the ground, and following them, the tops of three large towers. And the towers revealed themselves as parts of a huge, tentacle-infested cathedral. The cultists all went inside, and anyone who dared go near was maimed by the tentacles sprouting from the earth. Since then, a number of churches have appeared in the Empire, each after many episodes of people disappearing without a trace. At first, the states that experienced these summoning sent their own armies, but with the threat from the north, another solution was called for: the Inquisition. Throughout the Empire, men and women gathered with the intent of wiping out the Church of Alteration, and today, large and small armies and warbands roam the Empire in search of these Churches of Alteration, to burn them down and slaughter anyone who dares stand in their way. Their success is very visible, but the Church lingers. And the one Cathedral of Alteration, the first of the summoned places of twisted worship, still withstands assault after assault after siege.